1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light reflection film, and also relates to a method of manufacturing the light reflection film.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Light reflection film is widely used in the field of light source and back light module. Generally, there are two ways to enhance a reflectivity of the light reflection film. In the first way, a special structure or an additional film may be formed on the light reflection film, which causes more costs. In the second way, the light reflection film is formed by plastic with white pigments mixed therein. The mixing of plastic and white pigments is treated by hot pressing and mould process and film-drawing process to form the light reflection film with a desired thickness. However, such method is complicated and time consuming. In addition, the lower content of the white pigments is benefit for the even distribution of the white pigments in the plastic, but is negative for the enhancement of the reflectivity of the light reflection film. For increasing a total content of the white pigments, the thickness of the light reflection film should be increased, which results in a high cost of raw materials and in contrary to the tendency of thinness.
What is needed, therefore, is a light reflection film and a method of manufacturing the light reflection film, which can overcome the limitations described above.